LOVE DESTINY
by angie cullen baby
Summary: De los cuatro reinos del mundo, surgiran aquellos dos seres que poseen magia y que fueran guiados por el amor, serán los encargados de devolver la paz y armonía a su pueblo y a todo el universo. mal resumen pero prometo mejorar
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto princesa del reino del norte, tengo 17 años y soy la hija menor del rey Fujitaka Kinomoto. Mi madre falleció al darme a luz por lo cual no la conocí pero todos dicen que a excepción del cabello, me parezco mucho a ella.

Tengo el cabello castaño claro y ojos color esmeralda y soy de tez blanca. Solo mi familia lo sabe, pero fui bendecida al nacer por mis antepasados con un extraordinario poder mágico, incluyendo mi libro con mis cartas sakura. Muchos han intentado apoderarse de ellas, por eso nadie que no sea de la familia sabe que yo las poseo.

Estoy comprometida en matrimonio con el príncipe Li del reino del sur, lo conocí cuando éramos niños pero desde que tenía 4 años no lo he vuelto a ver, el se a mantenido en un entrenamiento mágico muy severo que no le permite salir de su reino y más ahora que es donde más han atacado hasta ahorita.

Mis hermanos son: Touya Kinomoto heredero al trono de 22 años, el es alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés, está casado con la princesa Rubí Moon del reino del oeste. Él cuando en un futuro mi padre fallezca subirá al trono, por lo pronto está tratando aun de aprender todo lo que pueda como encargado de relaciones públicas del reino. El también tiene magia, pero es menor que la mía.

Luego sigue Tomoyo Kinomoto de 18 años, tiene el cabello largo y negro azabache y tez blanca, ella se parece aun mas a mama, a excepción de los ojos, ella tiene los ojos amatistas y esta comprometida con el príncipe Eriol Hiraguizagua del reino del este, su matrimonio será apenas el príncipe pueda salir de su reino, últimamente todos los reinos hemos sido atacados por desconocidas presencias mágicas. Ella solo puede detectar algunas presencias mágicas.

Cuando éramos pequeños papa siempre nos contaba una historia antes de dormir, ahora no la recuerdo muy bien pero dice que aquellos dos seres que poseen magia y que fueran guiados por el amor, serán los encargados de devolver la paz y armonía a su pueblo y a todo el universo.

Según papa, era la historia favorita de mama, y solo ella podía narrarla bien, mis hermanos dicen que no la recuerdan bien, como quisiera yo también haber conocido a mi mama, la extraño tanto.

Últimamente papa a estado muy extraño, se que esta preocupado por la guerra que se aproxima, pero le e visto mas pálido y se por algunos guardias que se a desmayado. Solo espero que no sea algo grave.

* * *

Bueno este es una introducción de la historia, agradecería mucho que dejaran algún Reviews para saber que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

POV Sakura

Hoy muy temprano mi cuñada se desmayo, mi hermano estaba histérico y ordeno traer al medico real. Cuando salió de revisarla nos dio la mas hermosa noticia un bebe venia en camino, un nuevo heredero.

Todos nosotros hicimos una cena para festejar la noticia.

Una semana después………..

Estábamos tomoyo y yo bordando en el salón de costura cuando escuchamos un caballo venir a todo galope, rápidamente nos dirigimos al pasadizo que conectaba nuestros aposentos hasta la biblioteca de papa, sabíamos que ahí estaban reunidos con algunos consejeros.

Pero queríamos escuchar sobre la situación de la guerra, había escuchado dos días antes que el reino de Hiraguizagua iba perdiendo y tomoyo y yo estábamos muy preocupadas. Como damas no se nos informaba nada, por eso recurríamos a los diversos pasadizos para estar al corriente con las noticias.

Cuando llegamos ahí nos asustamos, al parecer no éramos las únicas preocupadas, pues rubí moon también estaba ahí, nos hizo señas para que no habláramos y en silencio las tres escuchamos las peores noticias, el reino del sur había sido derrotado y habían asesinado a toda la familia real, el reino del oeste también, solo sobrevivió la princesa Ruby moon y eso porque estaba con nosotros.

Me sentí morir por las noticias, las tres salimos cubriéndonos las bocas para sofocar los chillidos, ya que las lágrimas salían a montones. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a el salón de costura, despedimos de la habitación a las criadas y nos pusimos a llorar.

No podíamos creer que habían derrotado a dos grandes familias de hechiceros reales, además de que el reino del este y nosotros y ambos éramos los siguientes blancos, alguien quería acabara con todos nosotros y no sabíamos bien el motivo.

Mas tarde llego Touya buscando a su esposa, pero al vernos así supo que ya estábamos enteradas, abrazo fuerte a su esposa y le dio el pésame por su familia. Ambos salieron a sus habitaciones, porque ella se empezó a sentir mal y por el bebe se tenia que recuperar.

Tres días después……………..

Estaba acostada en mi cama, iba a ser la media noche y no podía dormir, tenía tres noches orando por mi ex prometido y su familia y el descanso de su alma. Cuando alguien grito que nos atacaban, me levante de golpe y corrí a la habitación de tomoyo, ella también se había levantado, ambas salimos corriendo a buscar a papa y a Touya.

Ellos iban corriendo a buscarnos y nos encontramos a medio camino, Yukito que era el consejero iba con ellos, nos dijeron que teníamos que escapara, que corriéramos a la habitación de papa y que su pasadizo nos llevaría a una cueva subterránea, que huyéramos y que nos cuidáramos, que nos amaban y que tratarían de alcanzarnos después.

Papa me dio su emblema como rey y me dijo que si algo les pasaba, empezáramos una nueva vida lejos de ahí, que nos mantuviéramos juntas y Touya nos pidió que cuidáramos a su mujer y su hijo. Si el no podía hacerlo mas.

Tomoyo y yo llorábamos a mares, pero aceptamos, nos abrazamos rápidamente y luego corrimos por nuestros artículos mágicos de pelea, yo mis cartas, mi llave y mi daga. Tomoyo por su espada y su oráculo.

Ruby moon nos alcanzo cuando nos dirigíamos a la alcoba de papa, en el camino vimos por una ventana fuego alrededor y abajo a papa y a Touya combatiendo, alcanzamos a ver que herían a papa y a Touya correr a ayudarlo, pero antes de llegar le lanzaban un hechizo, no pudimos ver mas por el humo y asustadas corrimos antes de que entraran por nosotras.

Entramos a la habitación y nos dirigimos a abrir el pasadizo, entro tomoyo y yo estaba por entrara cuando alguien abrió la puerta, Ruby moon me empujo y sello la puerta del pasadizo, pero antes de que eso pasara alcance a ver que le lanzaron una flecha al corazón.

Corrí con tomoyo por todo el lugar llorando por la suerte de mi familia, mi padre, mi hermano y su familia habían sido asesinados, y nos habíamos quedado solas y éramos perseguidas por alguien muy de cerca, lo sentíamos por su poder mágico.

* * *

Gracias a Lyon y a lfanycka por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo. Tratare de actualizar el martes. espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, espero que me lo hagan saber por sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

POV Yue

Estoy preocupado, las princesas aun no despiertan, llevan 3 días inconscientes, la que más me preocupa es la princesa Sakura, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, la princesa tomoyo no sabré bien su estado hasta que despierte.

Aun no se como pudieron sobrevivir al ataque de castillo, todo paso muy rápido, ni yo sentí las presencias enemigas hasta que ya habían traspasado mi base. Cuando llegamos no encontramos mas que el cuerpo del rey Fujitaka y en su habitación a la princesa ruby moon sin cabeza.

Tardamos un día en encontrar rio abajo a las princesas y aun no encontramos al príncipe Touya, ellas escaparon por el pasadizo del rey, tal vez el y Yukito también, sus cuerpos no aparecieron como el de los demás.

General, aquí esta la lista de los sobrevivientes que encontramos, esperamos sus ordenes (entro a mi tienda uno de mis soldados).

Esta bien, esperaremos hasta mañana a ver si sus majestades despiertan para saber su estado de salud y tomaremos la decisión, mantengan sus energías ocultas en el campo de energía, no quiero que nadie entre entendiste (le dije fuerte y firme).

Si general (salió de mi tienda).

Me acosté en el piso y me puse a checar la lista, 5 mujeres y 3 niños y 8 hombres, maldición lo que mas necesito son hombres para reorganizar un fuerte de defensa para las princesas. Y uno de búsqueda para el príncipe heredero, ahora rey por la muerte del rey Fujitaka.

Una semana después………………………………….

POV Tomoyo

Me duele la cabeza, no recuerdo bien que paso, recuerdo que estaba dormida y un ruido me despertó, recuerdo a Sakura entrando a mi habitación y luego a papa y Touya en el pasillo y de ahí todo es negro, hasta hace 3 días que desperté en el campamento del general Yue, que papa había puesto en la frontera del reino para vigilar los alrededores.

Sakura apenas despertó ayer, pero no recuerda nada, nos preocupa mucho pero según el doctor poco a poco recordara quien es y sus recuerdos, por ahora no teníamos que decirle nada porque aun tenia inflamado parte del cráneo y muchos hematomas.

Yo por mi parte me inmovilizaron una pierna que el doctor dice que me lastime y tengo algunas quemaduras que no recuerdo como me hice, pero por lo demás me siento bien.

Chiharu y Naoko me han ayudado en todo lo que no puedo hacer por tener inmovilizada la pierna, ahora vestimos como plebeyas y el campamento se prepara para moverse, nos dirigiremos mas al sur y trataremos de encontrar sobrevivientes de otros reinos, según Yue es lo mejor que podemos hacer ya que no contamos casi con hombres.

Se que me oculta información porque no me a dado noticias de papa y Touya o de donde esta ruby moon, solo dios sabe que nos depara el futuro.

10 días después………………………….

POV Sakura

Nos encontramos en una gran selva según Yue, nos hemos movido por la orilla de un gran rio, tomoyo va en una camilla arrastrada por un caballo, y yo en otra, me siento inútil.

No recuerdo nada de mi vida, según me dijeron tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y es tomoyo Daidouji, y yo Sakura Amaniyama, eso es todo lo que me ha dicho al que llaman general Yue, al parecer era doncella de palacio y escape durante una rebelión o algo así, quien sabe.

Deténgase, las manos arriba y no hagan ningún movimiento si quieren salir vivos …… se escucho una voz ronca desde los arboles, de repente vimos a muchos enmascarados alrededor de nosotros…………

* * *

Ya volvi, Feliz día de reyes a los que lo celebran. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, como ven sakura no recuerda nada y por seguridad le inventaron una vida, bueno no digo mas porque si no ya no tiene chiste.

Nos vemos, mientras mas comentarios reciba mas rápido actulizo, besos…


End file.
